TMNT Randomness
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: Oneshots that are inspired by the random word generator.
1. Fair

TMNT Randomess

Summary: Oneshots that are inspired by the random word generator.

Disclaimer: TMNT or any of its characters don't belong to me at all.

* * *

Random Word: Fair

* * *

Fair.

Life wasn't fair for neither my four sons or to myself.

Though life was enough to grant us great friends like April O'Neil and the viliagante Casey Jones.

Fair.

I would ask what is really fair for us?

* * *

End.

_AN: Please Read and Review_


	2. Messy

Disclaimer: Still don't own TMNT. If I did.. would I really be writing this?

* * *

Random Word of the Day- Messy

* * *

Messy.

No one had told me nor I had known that kids are messy in whatever they decide to do.

I am finding that my young sons are indeed very messy kids.

Out of all my sons, my youngest Michaelangelo seems to like being the messy son.

Very messy.

How do I keep my youngest being so messy?

I should meditate on this.

_AN: Read and Review if you wish too. Thank you!_


	3. Happiness

Disclaimer: Since last posting... I still don't own TMNT.

* * *

Random word of the day- happiness

* * *

Happiness.

My four sons have brought me much happiness while raising them as a single father.

My son's happiness is my happiness too though their happiness could be most easily different from my own.

I hope that my sons have experienced their own happiness in our little family.

Happiness.

I believe that my sons will find their own happiness that is different from each other's.

_End with this one._

_AN: This one gave me hard writing it and this one was written just today actually._


	4. Reassure

TMNT Randomness

Summary: Oneshots that are inspired by the random word generator.

Disclaimer: TMNT or any of its characters don't belong to me at all. I just borrow them.

* * *

Random Word: Reassure

* * *

Reassure.

He tried to reassure his young sons that there no hidden monsters under their beds that they were convinced were there in the night.

He would do his best to reassure them, when one of the four was sick, that he would be alright and not perish from whatever ailment that he had gotten.

Reassure.

Whenever one of Michaelangelo and Donatello's experiments failed to work or would explode, he would reassure them that they would do better the next time they tried.

Reassure.

Whenever Leonardo and Raphael fought with each other over which turtle was better with their training, he would try to reassure them that they were equal in their training and that neither was better than the other.

Reassure.

But when he needed to have reassurance, who would be there to be to reassure him.


	5. Nightmare

TMNT

Title: TMNT Randomness

Summary: Oneshots inspired by a random word generator.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or any rights to the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

000000

Random Word – Nightmare

000000

Nightmare.

He knew that when a person – a human had a nightmare, they usually felt confusion and distress of the nightmare, they spend their time completely wondering if it has some truth of happening to them or to someone close to them.

The same could be said of mutants as well especially his four sons and himself. We are like the human in some respects even though we are of animal origins, though we too can have a nightmare as well.

Nightmare.

Whenever one of his sons would have a nightmare and call out for him in the night, he would come to their side as fast as he could and comfort the turtle child while getting him to talk about his nightmare.

Though he would have a nightmare, he would keep it from his sons, because he didn't want to worry his sons about him or his state of mind after having the nightmare.


	6. Snail

TMNT

Summary: Oneshots inspired a random word generator.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing the characters.

00000000

00000000

Random Word – Snail

0000000

Snail

He knew what kind of creature a snail and he knew the meaning behind the word. He was not slow or lazy as what the word meant despite being the name of a small creature.

He could be just as fast as his sons or faster if he chose to be at the given time. But he was definitely slow or lazy in the least.

He could describe his sons as being lazy when they were tired, but they were never snail-like at their age.


	7. author notice

Just a small little note: ^^

You may have noticed that I have fallen behind on updating some of the chapter fics that I have on here. I do apologize for that and I'm not really sure what the reasoning is behind that other than I can't upload a new chapter say for fics _Defend and Protect_ (TF) or any of my TMNT chapter fics or even my Star Wars, _The Lie_.

But really the point of this note is that my fics are being updated at my comm, tender_writings, on LJ. http: // community. livejournal. com / tender_writings

I will however keep trying to update things here if by some reason, you can't read the stuff on the comm, so I won't be deleting this account anytime soon as i'm using it now to keep track of some interesting authors in different fandoms of interest.


End file.
